How Things Ended, How They Began Again
by Lovefanfiction77
Summary: Starts after the season one finale. My own take over what I think might happen.I know it has been forever but finally updated with a new part of the story. I hope you like it and review!
1. Chapter 1

How Things Ended – How They Began Again

I'm guessing you have all heard the saying, "If you love something let it go. If it was meant to be it will come back to you." I had never thought much of that saying until now. After looking at my home life, you probably can see why. I have never had a clue to the true meaning of love. What did it really mean to love someone and have someone love you?

I never really knew who my dad was and well good ole mom- let's just say she wouldn't win any prizes for mom of the year. Lets face it she would never even win the prize for the mom who was there for daughter for one second of the day. I spent most of my childhood and teen years worrying if I would come home to find my mom had od'd. My mom never really seemed to care about me. The only things she cared about was getting high and finding a new man to warm her bed. I spent most nights locked up in my room praying that mom's latest man would be too drunk to try to break into my room. It was a pretty terrible and lonely way to grow up. I guess that is why I fell for Winn's plan so easily. I finally found someone who I thought loved me, and I didn't want to mess it up by saying no. If only I had known what I know now that I was only his ticket to getting out of trouble. Want to hear the funny thing? No matter what happened I won't have changed a thing, because it was out was out of all that mess that I found a home. If I hadn't been sent to juvie. I would have never been discovered by Pablo with this gift. I would have never gotten the job at Raintree. A place where I was needed. A place where I had a purpose, and a place I found love.

I never wanted to disappoint the people who loved me first, the Ritters and Pablo. I guess that's why I let my one chance at real undeniable happiness walk right out of my trailer door. I should have never let him walk out. I should have let him stay to explain himself. Instead, I listened to all that Pablo and Jean had to say about the Davises and people like them. What was I thinking? I know that Junior is nothing like his dad. They have no clue what the real Junior is like. Not the one that was willing to buy Wildfire to prove he cared. Not the one that held me when my mom showed up and turned my life upside down. Not the one who opened up to me about his own mom. Not the one that went after his sister when he knew she needed help. Then would never tell me why he stood me up. Eventhough, he knew I would be steaming mad. Not the one who believed in me when no one else did. Not the one who told me he loved me. Not the one who has proven he loved me time and time again.

I should have known that "My Junior" would have never risked the Ritters livelihood. He just never thought Tina could be that truly evil. He comes from pretty much the same place as me. He was just raised with more money and power. In both of our lives the important part was missing, the love. Both of us receive that from the Ritters. He would never had willingly destroyed that. It just means too much to us both. We really should have listened to Pablo when he told us Tina was evil. Then maybe none of this would have happened. The question now is can we all pick up the shamble pieces of our lives left behind by tornado Tina? I'm not sure if any of our lives will ever be the same again.

I don't know how to handle my situation. Should I listen to the saying and give him some time or was he the one giving me time? All I know is that for the first time in my life there is someone I can not live without.


	2. Chapter 2

How Things Ended – How They Began Again

Part II

I haven't been the same since he walked out of my trailer door. I broke my own heart and lost part of myself the day I sent him away. I went on to win the race that day. I beat Tina, but it didn't really matter to me. Everyone was cheering and patting me on the back. I just walked out of the arena in a haze of memories. Junior bringing me here for the first time. Junior smiling at me and telling me that he knew I could do it. The win meant nothing to me without him there. I just left that day and just walked not really sure where I would end up. I somehow got back to my trailer. I have no clue how. I curled up on my bed and held my pillow that smelled of Junior and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Then I just stared at the ceiling all night. I couldn't sleep. Every time I would shut my eyes I would picture the two of us in bed together. I didn't get a seconds worth of sleep that night. The next morning I had to get up for my chores. I walked around like a zombie and just went through the motions.

I couldn't even look at Pablo when he came to tell me that he was proud of me. He was just a reminder of what I had done. I didn't think I could feel any worse, but I could. Dani showed up a couple of hours later and stomped over to me. I felt suddenly nauseous and tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't even let my defenses come up. When she confronted me about Junior. I just let her ream me out. I guess she saw how miserable I was, because she stopped mid sentence. She actually took my by the arm and lead me to a hay bale to sit down. I leaned back against the wood hoping it would settle my nausea. I remember looking up at her with tears running down my face and asking. "Where is he? I need him." She just shook her head and said. "I don't know. He's gone." That was all it took my sobs became uncontrollable. Dani sank down beside me and comforted me. We were united over our mutual pain of losing our hero, our protector. We stayed that way until Matt found us.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

How Things Ended – How They Began Again

Part III

I wasn't the same after that. I spent the next several weeks looking for him. I was hoping that he would find his way back to me on his own. Dani would stop back occasionally to see if I had heard anything, and I would stop by to see her. I stopped eating most of my meals. I just wasn't hungry and when I did eat nothing seemed to agree with my stomach. I was sick a lot. I barely had enough energy to do my work. I would lay in bed at night tossing and turning just never getting to sleep. I didn't leave my trailer except to go to work or hunt for Junior. I was having a harder and harder time doing the simplest of task. I didn't know how much more I could take. Then Dani showed up with news on Junior.

Part IV

I've never been a big fan of Kris's. Call it jealousy, call it snobbery, call it whatever you want. I just didn't like the girl. However, I could see how much my brother loved her. I thought if anyone might know where he would be it would be her. It only took me getting a look at her to see that I was wrong. She wasn't at all like my competitor Kris. This Kris was crying and shaking. She looked like she could collapse at any second. It make me stop my ranting and raving. I saw I wasn't the only one with problems. Kris looked like she could really use a friend. I took her by the arm and gently lead her back to a hay bale. My heart broke as she looked up at me and told me the thing I was feeling. "I need him, Dani. I really need him." I felt we had bonded after that. I felt she understood my brother in a way no one else except me ever had. She knew his strong, sweet, and sensitive sides that he never let anyone else see. I knew he thought this girl was pretty special. I decided maybe there was more to Kris that I just hadn't see. Maybe just maybe we could be friends. I had a feeling as soon as my brother showed back up we would all be spending a lost of time together.

The next couple of weeks were a dramatic time for both of us. We both wanted to find Junior so bad. I need help understanding the lies my father told. She needed his forgiveness and love. We both searched everywhere for him. We gave each other daily updates on our searches. It was during this time that I suddenly got very worried about Kris. Kris just didn't look well. I didn't think she had been sleeping or eating. Her clothes all began to look really baggy, and she had horrible circles under her eyes. I tried to talk to her about it, but she just told me she had some stomach flu. I tried to get her to go to a doctor, but she just kept telling me it was getting better. One day I actually saw her almost fall down the trailer stairs. She would have to, but she caught herself just in time. I decided enough was enough I was going to get the Ritters or Pablo involved. Kris just brushed it off again. I wanted to kill my brother for putting us through this. I helped Kris to her bed and made her promise she would go to the doctor. I told her I won't go to Jean or Pablo if she would go on her own. She promised. My brother showed up the next day.


	4. Chapter 5

How Things Ended, How They Began Again

Part V

My sister finally found me today. She came to me for help but not for herself. She was asking for Kris. I was shocked and after what she told me terrified. I knew I had to go to her right away. Kris was hurting, and I was going to make her feel better.

I watched her from the doorway making up the bed we had shared. I saw how her clothes hung too loose just like Dani had said. My heard broke over the change I saw. As I tried to figure out what to do, Kris turned to me. I saw tears welling up in her eyes. I wanted to run to her. Tell her everything was going to be okay, but my legs just wouldn't move. Then I saw her start to fall, and I took action. I ran for her and caught her as she fell. I took her in my arms like a baby and laid her down on the bed. She came too and reached out and grabbed my hand. I let her take it. I than sat down next to her. I rubbed the hair back from her forehead and kissed it. Then she completely lost it. She kept telling me how sorry she was and how much she loved me. She said she would do anything to make it right. I just gently kissed her on the lips and told her all was forgotten. I just knew I couldn't make her beg forgiveness. It was evident she had been grieving as much as me. Tears began to well up in my eyes and spill over. She raised up to wipe away my tears. I leaned over and kissed her again. Then kicked off my shoes and crawled in beside her in the bed. Her head slipped into the crook of my shoulder. I believe for the first time in a long time that everything was right in the world. I also believe that we were both able to close our eyes and just sleep with no nightmares or tossing and turning. It was just perfect and right.


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

How Thing Ended, How They Began Again

Part VI

I woke up to Junior being jerked out of my arms. Pablo must have come into find me for work. By the time, I could fully wake up and get up, they were both out the door. I ran to the trailer door and watched Pablo holding Junior by the throat up against the trailer. I screamed at Pablo to stop that he was going to hurt him, but then Pablo just started swinging. Junior couldn't get away Pablo had him pinned. I tried to stop it myself. My stomach started to spasm after my first step. My eyes began to blur, and I felt myself start to fall. I grabbed for the doorframe, but all I grabbed was air. I heard myself scream. The last thing I remember is my body hitting the ground hard. Then everything just went black.

How Thing Ended, How They Began Again

Part VII

I saw Kris as she started to fall. I heard her scream. I then heard myself scream at Pablo to get the hell off of me. I shoved him harder than I had shoved anyone before. I wasn't going to let anyone keep me from getting to her. I ran to her and screamed for Pablo to call for help. I was afraid to touch her, so I just held her hand. I wanted her to know that I was here. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. It felt like an eternity until I heard the sirens. I was so scared when they put her into the neck brace and started to load her into the ambulance.

I rode with her there. I patted her hand and told her that it was going to be okay. I was lying. I couldn't be sure that it would be. What was happening? How did this happen? The paramedics asked me if there was any chance she could be pregnant. They had to know, so they would know how to treat her. I shook my head yes that she could be pregnant. Coming to the realization that I could have caused all of this sent me to my knees. What had I done?

I paced the ER after they took her in. They wouldn't let me back, or I would have gone. Dani showed up a little while later. Matt must have called her. She went over to him for a little hug, and then she came to me. Her arms were out stretched, and I just fell right on in. Tears were running down my face and I kept asking why. She could only hold me as I cried. I pounded my fist into the wall over and over. I didn't feel the pain, but it didn't make me feel any better.


	6. Chapter 8

How Things Ended, How They Began Again

Part VIII

It seemed like it was several hours before the doctor finally came out. We all circled him waiting for answers. I watched as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He asked us if we were Kris Furrillo's family. We all nodded our heads yes. He told us that Kris was a very sick girl. She was suffering from severe exhaustion, and the fall had caused her shoulder to dislocate. The dislocation would require her arm to be in a sling and probably some physical therapy. She was lucky however that it would require no surgery. He said the exhaustion would be okay after some serious resting. Then he got really silent and looked at us. I began to become worried. I took another step towards him. I looked at him and said what. He cleared his throat and said that Kris would without a doubt make a full recovery if that was all it was. We all just looked at each other. I then remember the question that they asked me in the ambulance, "Is there any chance that Kris might be pregnant?" I sunk down into a chair, and everyone just looked back at me. I couldn't look at them. I knelt my head in prayer. I'm not really sure what I was praying for. I guess some sort of miracle. The doctor cleared his throat again and told us that Kris was pregnant. I could feel Matt and Pablo's eyes staring me down. I didn't care. All I cared about was my family behind those doors fighting for their lives.

I started to head for the door that the doctor had just come out of. I heard somehow through the daze that our baby's heartbeat was weak. He also said something about the next 48 hours being critical. I had no idea where Kris was, but I knew I had to find her. She couldn't be alone right now. I somehow found her room. After I entered the room, I was shocked by what I found there, and it all terrified me.

Tubes were coming out from every direction of Kris's body. A tube for oxygen, IVs, a heartbeat monitor for the baby was coming from her stomach , and one for her was attached to her finger. A huge bruise was spreading across one of her cheeks. I collapsed to my knees next to her bed and grabbed her hand and prayed as tears ran down my face. All I could hear was the sounds of the machines, and all I wanted to hear was the sound of Kris's voice. It all just made me pray harder.


	7. Chapter 9

How Things Ended, How They Began Again

Part IX

I came to in the hospital, and I was so scared. At first I couldn't feel anything but the tremendous pain I was in. My eyes were having a lot of trouble clearing up. I thought I was alone. I had no clue where I was. I called out in a muffled gasp, and I felt a reassuring damp cloth patting my forehead. I could hear Junior telling me that everything was going to be okay and that he loved me very much. I could hear the sound of tears behind his words. I wanted so badly to come to him, but my body would just not cooperate with my heart. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again sometime later and felt someone gently feeling my stomach. The pain that had been radiating from my body earlier had subsided, and I could feel and hear all the machines coming out of my body. I could hear Junior's tense voice as he talked to what I guessed was the doctor. I wanted so bad to reach out to Junior. My body just still won't have it. I have heard that sometimes a body wouldn't come to after an accident until it feels it can fully deal with the pain. After remembering this I just gave up the fight and let the sleep over take me.

I woke up not knowing that I had been out for a full day. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. It was still strong but manageable. I heard myself make a noise. I then heard Junior talking to me urging me to come back to him. I started to come toward his voice. It made me feel at peace. I felt my eyelids get lighter. They began to flutter open. They finally opened all the way, and I was finally able to make out Junior's gorgeous face. He smiled at me and said, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, about time you came back to me." He gently kissed my forehead, and I smiled. I reached up to touch the sides of his face and then his throat. My smile began to fade, and I tried to talk. He gently took my hand off of his face and kissed it. "Babe, I'm fine. Pablo, didn't leave a scratch." I looked up at him in shock. I couldn't believe he knew what I was thinking. He kissed my hand and stared down at me. "Kris, we are one. I always know your thoughts. You don't need to worry about me now. We need to concentrate on getting you better. You feel okay?" I tried to nod my head, but it jerked my shoulder, and I cried out in pain. Junior looks down at me so helpless almost like a little boy, but then I saw in him the change that had taken place in him since I had been here. He switched back over to grown-up Junior and takes action. He told me to take some deep breathes and try to breath through the pain. He iced down my shoulder. He kissed me. He tried everything in his power to make my pain stop. I could see it in his eyes that it was all that he really wanted. I finally found my voice and was able to speak for the first time. I took my good hand and made him sit down. He collapsed into the chair next to my bed and that was when his tears started to fall. I half laughed through the pain. "Junior, it is just a shoulder. It will heal." I looked at his face, and I could see that my shoulder wasn't all that he was worried about. I asked him, "What aren't you telling me?" He got down on his knees beside my bed and tookk my one good hand into both of his. He laid his head down for just a second like he has no clue what he is about to say. When he looked back up I have grown up Junior again. He was really scared. I tell me to just tell me what ever it is. I wanted him to just get it over with. He asked me, "Do you remember waking up in the ambulance?" I said sort of. He then asked me, "Do you remember what you said?" I thought back, and it slowly cames back to me, "I said that my stomach felt like it was on fire." I placed my hand on my belly and that is when I felt the monitor. It was then that I started to put all the pieces together. I haven't been feeling well every since Junior left. I just put it off as guilt over sending Junior away. It was the reason why I had lost the weight. I couldn't look at food getting ill. Then I had felt dizzy a couple of times. I just put that off to not eating right. Then there was my crying spells. I never cry, but the past month or two I couldn't stop. The past piece of my little puzzle was me calculating my last period. I looked up at Junior for confirmation. I could tell from the terror stricken look on his face that it was true. I was pregnant. Junior and I were going to be having a baby. I freaked out. My hormones really kicked in then. I really scared Junior. He tried to get me to stop but as much as I tried I couldn't. I looked up at Junior through the tears and said, "I am sorry. I am so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted, a knocked up ex-con girlfriend. You don't have to worry about us. As soon as I'm able I'll get out of your way. You can forget you ever knew me." It just made me cry harder. Junior patted my forehead with a damp cloth. "Oh, baby, not worry about the two of you. Kris, are you crazy? The two of you are my life. I can't imagine spending another moment without you. We have somethings to talk about, but they will wait until you are better. All we need to worry about now is getting you back on your feet and having this beautiful baby. Always remember that I love you. Don't you ever doubt that for a second. You and our child are my family." He then leaned over and kissed me on the lips, and I smiled. I tried to fight the sleep but it finally overtook me.

I woke up a couple of hours later to prodding and poking. My doctor was standing over me and was gently feeling my stomach and reading the printout from all the machines attached to me. He looked down at me and smiled. "I was trying not to wake you. How do you feel?" I said, "Pretty good." He looked at me like he knew I was lying. I was suddenly very honest with him, "I am scared to death. How is my baby?"

He told me, "You have a fighter there. You took a nasty fall, but the baby is really holding its own. The heartbeat seems to be getting stronger and stronger." I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." The doctor iced down my shoulder again. Then he started an exam of my body. He was making sure they hadn't missed anything when they first brought me in. His exam showed that everything else was normal. He told me after some rest and a couple of days observation that I would be ready to go home. He did however say that I would be under bed rest until my shoulder stabilized and possibly until after my first trimester. I told him I would do everything he said to ensure a healthy pregnancy. I then drifted off to sleep.


	8. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated my story in forever

I know I haven't updated my story in forever. But I was actually thinking about updating. Would anyone be interested?? Please let me know!!


	9. Chapter 10

I couldn't be any happier than when the day came for me to take Kris home

I couldn't be any happier than when the day came for me to take Kris home. She had spent a week in the hospital. She and our baby were constantly monitored; Kris got some much needed rest. When it came time for me to take her home her color had fully returned, and she seemed to have put on a little bit of weight. Her stomach had just begun to show just a little bit. Of course, Kris thought she already looked huge. I thought she looked beautiful.

Now Kris and I were just sitting in her hospital room waiting for her doctor to come and give us the okay to leave.

Kris was lying on her bed in her traveling clothes absently rubbing her tummy. She had just spent the last hour or so in the bathroom getting rid of her breakfast but even so she had a glow about her.

I just sat in the chair next to her bed staring at her in amazement still finding it hard to believe that she was carrying our child. It was still so hard to believe that we had created another being. She caught me looking at her, and she patted the bed for me to come sit next to her. I went over and sat down very gently. Her shoulder was almost healed but would be in a sling for another couple of days and was still a little tender. She took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes and asked, "What?"

I looked over at her and then placed a small kiss to her belly and said, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are." Her eyes started to glimmer with tears, and she refused to look me in the eye. I had to gently lift her chin to get her to look at me. When I did I saw the tears running down her face.

She tried with to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. I just took her into my arms and held her as she cried.

She told me through the sobbing how lucky she was to have found a man like me, but she would perfectly understand if I wanted to walk away. She said she understood that this wasn't the life I had chosen for myself.

I pulled back so she could see my face, so she won't doubt a thing I said. "There is no other place I would rather be right now. You and our baby are my family now. Neither of us had very good role models for parents, but I know together we can do anything. Don't you ever think for a single minute that I would leave either of you. Kris, I love you and if I need to I will go to the highest rooftop and shout it. I know that neither of us ever dreamed of starting a family this early, but it happened and I for one couldn't be happier.

I stopped for just a second and Kris exhausted from all the crying let her head fall into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. She lifted her head just a little, so she could look me in the eye with those big brown eyes that melt my heart. "Junior Davis, I love you too, and I am so happy that we are having this baby."

Then she settled back into my arms and fell fast asleep that is how the doctor found us thirty minutes later.


End file.
